


We’ve met

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Helpful Tony Stark, Horrible Grammar, don’t read if you are going to complain, its technically Loki’s fault steve didn’t call the reader back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: steve goes Tony’s lab and sees the reader working on something. Being a gentleman steve introduces himself. The only problem is that they’ve already met years ago because Natasha set them up on a blind date but Steve never called her back. Steve spends the next several weeks apologizing and tries to convince the reader to go on another date with him.





	We’ve met

Steve was clueless when it came to dating and he knew it. No matter how many dates he’s been on steve still viewed himself as the skinny kid with a shit load of health from the 1940’s. He also knew when a woman was on the date with just because he was Captain America. Those dates always ended the same way, with Steve deleting their number and never hearing from again.

As the years went by Steve was growing tired of being single and prayed he’d find someone. Steve felt like his prayer was answered when he entered Tony’s lab and spotted you having a lively conversation with tony. Wanting to know your name Steve walked up to you and decided to introduce himself “hello I’m Steve Rogers” Steve held out his hand and earned a scoff from you.

“I know. We’ve met” you glared at him “tony I’m going on my lunch break” you informed Tony before storming out of the room.

Tony and Bruce just stared at steve in shock. Once tony knew you were really gone he asked the question him and Bruce dying to know the answer to “How do you know y/n? She barely started working here last week.”

“I don’t know” Steve paused as he tried to remember how you guys met. Right when he was about to give up, memories of the two of you flooded Steve’s mind. “Oh god I remember”.

_Steve was still getting used to the modern world. Everything was foreign to him but luckily for him Natasha was assigned to help him out. Throughout their time together Natasha kept nagging him about going on dates and while he was against it at first he quickly changed his mind when Natasha showed him a picture of you._

_Steve felt shallow that he immediately agreed to go on the date with you just because you were pretty. He started to question if he was becoming those jerks that only dated girls that were pretty but had a horrible personality. Natasha put his mind at ease when she told him you were a really nice girl and that she could picture the two of you getting married and having a disgustingly cute marriage._

_Steve was happy that he agreed to go on the date because had a great time with you. While it was a standard dinner date steve was grateful that it was a dinner date because he got to learn a lot about you and what you did for a living. Neither of you wanted the date to end but you sadly you had too because you had work the following day. By the time you guys got to your apartment Steve was contemplating whether he should kiss you. “I had a really great time with you” Steve scratched the back of his head as he out of nervousness “would it be ok if I kissed you?”_

_“Of course you can” you replied with a shy smile on your face and waited for him to initiate the kiss but decided to initiate it when he didn’t move. Steve was stunned by your action but shook off the feeling and kissed you back. He was thinking he could do this all day but knew that at some point he would have to break the kiss._

_In desperate need for air you pulled away and steve started to caress your jaw “wow” his whispered against your lips before he leaned in and kissed you again. “I’ll call you ok?” you simply nodded your head and gave him one more kiss before._

Steve groaned and pulled on his hair out of frustration. “Oh god I didn’t call her back ! ! !”

“You guys went on a date?” tony crossed his arms as he watched steve have a mini meltdown over you.

Steve looked over and noticed an amused look on tony face “yeah, a few years ago. We went on the most amazing date and shared kiss.” Steve ran his fingers across his lips “I promised I was going to call her but then Loki and the alien attack happened and I completely forgot about her.”

As much as tony liked when Steve freaked out he decided to go easy on him because he could tell steve was feeling really bad for not calling. Instead he tried to find a way to take the blame off and pin it on someone or something else “Technically it wasn’t your fault.” Tony stated and got Steve’s attention “how were you supposed to know the Loki situation was going to happen the day after your date. Just say you’re sorry that you didn’t call her back and you’ll make it up to her.” Tony replied before him and Bruce went back to work.

* * *

 

Taking Tony’s advice, Steve waited by the elevator door for an hour before the elevator door dinged and you came out. “Y/n I’m so sorry I didn’t call you but I was saving the world from Loki and those aliens. I swear that I really did like you and I wanted to see you again. Can you please give me another chance?” Steve pleaded and caused you to roll your eyes.

“If you really did like me you could have called after but you didn’t” you responded in a harsh tone. “I don’t forgive people easily. You’re going to have to earn my forgiveness and maybe just maybe I’ll give you a second chance” with that you walked away from him. Steve took that as a challenge and proceeded to think of ways to make you forgive him and give him a second chance.


End file.
